Puri-Puri-Prisoner
Character Synopsis Puri-Puri Prisoner (ぷりぷりプリズナー, Puripuri Purizunā) is the S-Class Rank 17 professional hero of Hero Association Puri-Puri Prisoner is a flamboyant, openly homosexual superhero. He takes an interest in other good looking male heroes and criminals; an interest which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. Criminals that he apprehends are then added to his harem. He appears to be rather absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Deep Sea King for its destruction. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-C '''| '''Low 7-B Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Puri-Puri-Prisoner Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: 'Human, S-Class Hero '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification | Same powers as before, plus Reactive Evolution, Vibration Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resisrtance to Extreme Tempatures, Poison, Sound and Electricity 'Destructive Ability: Large Town Level '(Able to make Deep Sea King fight Seriously, WoG stated he could have defeated the Giant Crow that crashed into King's apartment, which was also considered a Demon level threat.) | 'Small City Level '(Was able to curbstomp a monster that was just as powerful as the Deep Sea King, which was confirmed by Murata) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can keep up with Dehydrated Deep Sea King) | At Least '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Ability: Class 100(Stated to be above Hammerhead in Physical Strenght Who could send Armored Vehicles flying.) | At Least Class 100 Striking Ability: Large Town Class '''| '''Small City Class Durability:Large Town Level '| '''City Level '(Survived multiple attacks from Half-Monster Garou) 'Stamina: '''Likely superhuman 'Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: Overconfident Versions: Pre-Monster Association Arc '''| '''Monster Association Arc Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None noteable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Angel ☆ Rush' (エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): Puri-Puri Prisoner leaps towards his opponent and the mirage of an angelic pair of white wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. :*'Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): A refined version of his Angel ☆ Rush attack in which Puri-Puri Prisoner, taking the advice of the Deep Sea King aims to kill with every one of his punches. Also, his illusory angel wings are colored black, rather than white. *'Angel ☆ Dash'(エンジェル☆ダッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Dasshu): Puri-Puri Prisoner runs with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Crawl' (エンジェル☆クロール, Enjeru ☆ Kurōru): Puri-Puri Prisoner combines his bristle armor and vibrations to "swim" underground with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Hug' (エンジェル☆ハグ, Enjeru ☆ Hagu): Puri-Puri Prisoner hugs his opponent with immense force, ignoring all pain inflicted on him. First used against Free Hugger. *'Angel Deep Breaths' (エンジェル深呼吸, Enjeru Shinkokyū): Puri-Puri Prisoner takes long deep breaths. *'Angel ☆ Pitter-Patter' (エンジェル☆パ夕パ夕, Enjeru ☆ Patapata): Puri-Puri Prisoner redirects incoming objects. *'Vibration ☆ Angel' (バイブレーション☆エンジェル, Baiburēshon ☆ Enjeru): Puri-Puri Prisoner uses his shaking body from accumulated damage to increase the power of his attacks. :*'Vibration Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (バイブレーション ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Baiburēshon Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): This is a combination of his Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush '''and his '''Vibration ☆ Angel. It was first used to kill Vacuuma. *'Angel ☆ Bristle Armor' (エンジェル☆剛毛アーマー, Enjeru ☆ Gōmō Āmā): Puri-Puri Prisoner grows body hair to increase his defenses. He can deploy his Bristle Armor fast enough before Garou can attack him at close range. *'Barrage' (連打, Renda): A technique Puri-Puri Prisoner copied from Deep Sea King where the user unleashes multiple underhand punches into his opponent. Each punch is powerful enough to leave marks in the opponent's body. It was used against a monster that was as strong as the Deep Sea King *'Deep Kiss Sentence' (ディープキスの刑, Dīpukisu no Kei): Puri-Puri Prisoner threatens to give someone a deep kiss. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One Punch Man Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Vibration Users Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7